1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a wearable device and, particularly, to a connection structure between a body and a housing of the wearable device.
2. Description of Related Art
A main body and a housing of a conventional wearable device, such as a watch, are connected by screws. When the main body is detached or mounted to the housing, a tool such as screwdriver is needed, which is inconvenient for repair.